The present invention relates to a surgical instrument for holding the hand and the fingers during operation. In the past, the hand during an operation has been fixed with a lead support whereby the thumb, index finger and small finger are held with straps made of the same material. After repeated use such straps are frequently broken and, moreover, because of the weight of the lead support it is not possible to conveniently move the support with the hand attached thereto during an operation.
The present invention is designed to affix the hand and fingers thereto with ease while permitting the plate to move with the hand during the operation. Moreover, with the present invention a long and useful life for the plate is assured. According to the invention as disclosed herein the plate has the shape of a hand with spread-out fingers, and elastic, movable rings are positioned over the fingers of the plate for the purpose of securing the fingers of the patient to the corresponding fingers of the plate. With the present invention all portions of the hand and the fingers are easily accessible to the surgeon. After the hand is positioned on the plate, and the elastic rings are positioned over the fingers of the patient, the plate and the hand may be moved thus permitting a variety of positions to be achieved and a greater mobility during the operation. The plate may consist of polypropylene and the movable elastic rings may consist of polyvinyl chloride. The "fixating" plate may be sterilized in accordance with known techniques, and the material of which the plate is constructed should be designed to resist iodine and chromium halogens and as well to bear high thermal and mechanical loads.